


Mahal Help The Outcasts

by Geekygirl24



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-06 22:23:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3150479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekygirl24/pseuds/Geekygirl24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After passing through a poverty stricken town, Frodo can't help but pray for those less fortunate than him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mahal Help The Outcasts

**Author's Note:**

> Ever since Humiliation, I have been desperate to write this and here it is!

Frodo sighed as he quietly slipped away into the surrounding trees, away from his sleeping friends and the glowing fire. They had recently passed through a village where people of all races begged on the streets for a scrap of food or one measly coin and for Frodo, this was hard to see. After all, he lived in a prospering city and was never hungry, cold or without the delights life could offer.

 

He fell to his knees in a nearby clearing, his hands clutching at his legs, desperately trying to resist the pull of the cursed object around his neck. Squeezing his eyes tightly closed he began to pray,

 

_I don't know if you can hear me_

_Or if you’re even there_

_I don't know if you would listen_

_To a humble prayer_

_Yes, I know I'm just an outcast_

_I shouldn't speak to you_

_Still I see your face and wonder..._

_Were you once an outcast too?_

 

_Mahal help the outcasts_

_Hungry from birth_

_Show them the mercy_

_They don't find on earth_

_Mahal help my people_

_We look to you still_

_Mahal help the outcasts_

_Or nobody will_

 

Frodo’s thoughts turned to the many dwarves who would often ask for trivial things such as wealth or power whilst praying and couldn’t help but think poorly of them…especially now

 

_I ask for nothing_

_I can get by_

_But I know so many_

_Less lucky than I_

_Please help my people_

_The poor and down trod_

_I thought we all were_

_The children of Mahal_

_Mahal help the outcasts_

_Children of Mahal_

 

“Frodo!” “Frodo!” Frodo lifted his head as he heard the call of his dear friends. Smiling gently to himself, he quickly prayed for his parents before joining Gaelvain and Ori back at their camp. Frodo felt better and yet he couldn’t help but feel that the worst was yet to come.


End file.
